¡Soy el Jefe!
by Solin Staly
Summary: Tenía muchas garantías. tener gente al mando, hablar fuerte y que no se le contradijera, poder robar la comida de Ginta y Hakkaku sólo diciendo tres palabras. pero no confiar cuando lo herían, era lo que no le gustaba de ser el jefe.


Disclaimer: Ginta, Hakkaku y desafortunadamente Koga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

"¡Soy el Jefe!".

Ya está, lo había dicho. Aún cuando sabía que no le gustaba recalcarlo, el poder que ejercía el aroma de la carne mezclado con sangre fresca era mayor que sus ganas de ser igual que sus dos compinches incondicionales. Mas igualmente sabía que esas tres magníficas palabras eran su salvación… o al menos, la salvación de sus tripas. Como no le parecía agradable presenciar una batalla entre estas, se aprovechó de su importante cargo para quitar a esos dos de "su" comida.

OK, aquello no era del todo cierto. El monstruo lo habían matado ellos (vale aclarar que con mucho esfuerzo), pero ta, ¡él era el líder!. Como mínimo merecía la mitad del pequeño (pequeñísimo) demonio, que ellos compartieran (o se mataran por él, tanto daba) la otra mitad, no le importaba.

-Oh…tiene razón.-Dijo Ginta a pocos centímetros de la carne comestible, rozando con sus colmillos y babeando. Hakkaku frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, sin parpadear siguiendo las gotas de sangre que se perdían en la tierra, con deseos infinitos de comerla, mas no lo hizo, por un momento refrenó sus instintos.

Koga fue consciente de la conmoción que las palabras habían causado en sus camaradas, por lo que sonrió ampliamente. Ginta se apartó ceremoniosamente (limpiando su baba de la comisura de los labios) para decir, con voz enigmática.

-Dejemos que el jefe llene su delicado estómago, ya comeremos nosotros.-su voz estaba cargada de sorna y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Hakkaku hizo lo mismo.

-Que si no, se nos desmaya en el acto-Añadió. Koga, dejando atrás el banquete que tanto estuvo mirando con sus ojitos azules de belleza maravillosa, se lanzó sobre Ginta, como un lobo juguetón, travieso…y sobretodo, hambriento.

-¡Maldito!. Irrespetuoso y mala sangre-Dijo mientras le trataba de dar puñetazos. Afortunadamente, el hombre lobo estaba aumentando su velocidad. Hakkaku observaba el espectáculo con sigilo, con la esperanza de que sus amigos se olvidaran del bocado y así meter sus dientes.

Un pasito, medio pasito, hacia la derecha, no, un poco más a la izquierda, meter el ocico... y ¡Plash!. La patada giratoria de Koga por poco le rompe la cara, si no fuera porque Ginta la desvió con su brazo. Tratando de no imaginarse cuánto debía estarle doliendo la extremidad a su amigo (estaba infinitamente más preocupado tratando de no imaginar lo que Koga le iba a hacer a su pobre cuerpo), el hombre lobo miró con cara de cachorrito degollado el fiero semblante de su jefe.

-¡Ah tramposo!. De los tres, fuiste el más inteligente.-Los ojos del jefe brillaron al ver a Hakkaku, quien trataba infructuosamente de apagar el sonrojo acumulado en sus megillas. ¡Maldición!. Precisamente ahora tenía que subirle la temperatura... era un fracaso total. Un momento… ¿el jefe Koga lo había alagado?. Si con la frase "Fuiste el más inteligente de los tres" intentaba subirle el ánimo... ¡lo había logrado y bastante!. Intentando no dar saltitos de alegría (ni demostrar que estaba más contento que un perro con pulgas), el mencionado se acercó a Ginta.

-¿estás bien?.-Preguntó con preocupación, hacía poco tiempo se había repuesto de una herida grave. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ginta se recargó en un árbol.

-¡Vamos!. ¿se cansaron de pelear, so inútiles?.-Bromeó el macho alfa lamiéndose los labios.-¿Qué somos?.-

-Del sexo masculino-Dijo Hakkaku rápidamente. Ginta supo que el jefe no se refería a eso, y en seguida se lo hizo ver a su amigo.

-De naturaleza lobuna.-Se dio toquecitos en la nariz, con aires de supremacía infinita. Koga gruñó, sonriendo a su vez con arrogancia.

-Te ganaste un cuarto de la comida.-Ahora mirando a ambos, añadió-Quien gane en este combate amistoso, tiene derecho a la presa.-Sabía que ganaría, aún cuando sus amigos emplearan todas sus fuerzas combinadas en los ataques, el joven de cabellos azabaches lograría dominarlos. Si por el contrario, a Midoriko le daba con hacer de las suyas (cosa improbable, pero igual era una posibilidad), usaría la típica excusa. "¡soy el jefe!" para que a sus amigos les entrara esa mezcla de miedo compasivo que Koga aprovechaba para sus retorcidas tripas que, luego de acortejar con hermosas palabras a Kagome, estaban hambrientas.

Comenzaron. Puñetazos iban, estrellas venían y velozmente la cabellera negra del líder latigueaba el viento. Los otros dos, sudados y algo agotados se dejaron caer al cabo de un rato. Koga recibió la rendición con un hiriente -¿ya se cansaron?-que de más estaba mencionar, sonaba fanfarrón. los hombres lobo, algo susceptibles miraron con una carita que dejaba claro que no tenían fuerzas para continuar, aunque les pusieran en frente a una hermosa bailarina (que de más estaba decir, les hacía falta).

Con las manos extendidas proclamándose vencedor, el joven Koga se aproximó al suculento banquete… sólo que un problema se presentó. ¡Ya no había banquete!.

-¡Se han robado la comida y allá ban!.-Gritó Ginta con enfado, recostando su cabeza en la raíz de un árbol, dando a entender que ni loco se enfrentaría a otras criaturas peligrosas.-estoy convaleciente-Añadió en tono de disculpa a su jefe, que se limitó a gruñir algo que sonó como a "maldito inútil" antes de perderse de vista. Hakkaku se recostó también, dejando en claro que él no participaría en la persecución.

-MMmmmmMMMMm-Musitó sintiendo un aroma familiar, ese que les embotaba los sentidos a los de su raza. Sangre.-Creo que el jefe Koga a logrado matar a los ladrones-Los ojos de Hakkaku brillaban con diversión y hambre.

-Es…admirable-Dijo Ginta en un leve suspiro, mirando las nubes rojizas del firmamento.

-¡NO suspires así!. Pareces hembra enamorada-Hakkaku le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo para sacarlo de su enajenamiento. Su camarada frunció los labios disgustado, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡NO soy una hembra!.-Replicó con dramatismo. Hakkaku se rio estruendosamente.

-Recuerda que el jefecito tiene dos mujeres. Si no es la seño Kagome es Ayame, quizá si las dos lo rechazan tengas una oportunidad.-Dijo con sorna, recibiendo un golpe en el ojo que le hizo gemir.-Maldito enamorado!.-

-¡cállate idiota.-

-qué inteligente insulto...-Hakkaku le sacó la lengua infantilmente, pero el aspecto que presentaba daba a demostrar que estaba tan hambriento y sediento que ya no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni la lengua dentro.

No dijeron nada, se mantuvieron juntos con la mirada en las graciosas formas que dibujaban las nubes, pero pensando en cosas distintas. Hakkaku estaba con la mente en la comida que el jefecito traería (no había comido en día y medio), y Ginta pensaba en las estupideces que su compañero había insinuado sobre él y Koga. ¿le faltaba cerebro?. O tal vez era el hambre… o los celos. ¿Celos?. ¡de qué podría estar celoso Hakkaku?.

-¡Lo sabía!.-El grito de quien estuvo todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos, creando dudas tormentosas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-¡Jefe Koga, es usted un...!.-

-Oh, sí. Creo que eso lo sé...-Lo cortó el moreno inclinándose con sus orbes azuladas fijas en la carne, ya recuperada.-¡Vayan a cazar!. Esto es mío, es lo justo.-

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó Ginta. No era que deseara llevarle la contraria a su jefe, si no que quería hacerle ver a Hakkaku que no era como pensaba.

-tres razones. 1) les gané en la pelea amistosa, lo que me hace el dueño legítimo de tal tesoro. 2) fui a rescatarla, arriesgándome para salvarla. Otro punto a favor del gran Koga-Los dos, que miraban con la boca abierta la carne (fingiendo escuchar) se lanzaron miradas escépticas.-y 3... ¡Soy el jefe, y te salvé la vida!.-Esta vez, el calor se acumuló en las megillas de Ginta.

Resignados, hicieron lo que el jefe decía. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué nunca lograban ser útiles?. ¿Por qué sus ojos azules siempre los miraban con superioridad?. Como fuere, se prepararon para todo. Se lo debían.

Al ver que ya estaba sólo, por fin pudo bajar la mirada hacia su vientre. Sangraba profusamente, y la herida ya le estaba causando dolores insoportables. Se lamió suavemente, limpiando la evidencia de su debilidad. Eso era lo malo de ser jefe. Si bien gozaba de privilegios como los antes vistos –el hecho de poder atemorizar, sacar provecho de su cargo y que de vez en cuando le dieran comida- también sus contras tenía, y la que estaba padeciendo en este momento era no poder mostrar que estaba herido, no decirles a ellos que en su intento por rescatar lo que era suyo lo habían lastimado. ¿Por qué?. Porque el líder era el digno reflejo de su manada, y si él flaqueaba, su tribu sería menospreciada.

Tenía muchas garantías. tener gente al mando, hablar fuerte y que no se le contradijera, poder robar la comida de Ginta y Hakkaku sólo diciendo tres palabras. pero no confiar cuando lo herían, era lo que no le gustaba de ser el jefe.

Fin del fic.

Gracias por leer! nnU

En verdad, para mi es muy importante… espero les haya gustado. Si quieren pedirme algo, no duden en hacerlo… es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre Inuyasha, pero no sé de qué... en fin, me voy.


End file.
